I'm with You
by StarWarrior101
Summary: One shot might turn into story if you guys want me too. It's after The Wrong Jedi and I think it's very sad, but again it's up to ya'll if it's sad or not. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well I did cry my eyes out this morning. Poor Ani! :'( Ahsoka how could you leave your master who loves you and cares for you as if you two were family? Well I can't do anything about it except write fanfiction. This is one shot after The Wrong Jedi. I'll miss you in the Jedi Order Ahsoka! :''(((**

* * *

Ahsoka felt her master…well _former_ master watch her leave. She was tempted to run back to him and hug him and cry into his chest for a moment but she pushed it away. One tear fell down her cheek as she continued to walk. She felt memories from her past with him and the Jedi begin to come to her mind. They just made her cry more. _Please stop! _She begged herself, but they just kept coming. Then her first memory Anakin came. She remembered exiting the ship that put her on a city planet or at least the remains of it. His confused blue eyes stared at her making her feel smaller than she was, but didn't show he was intimidating her. Then another came, when he accepted her._**  
**_

_"You're reckless, little one."_ His voice soft and kind, "You never_ would've made it as Obi-wan's Padawn…but you might make it as mine." _She remembered how happy she was.

That memory broke it for her. She started silently crying hard. She ran away from the temple as soon as she came to the last step. She had to runaway from it. All of it. Anakin, Obi-wan, Plo Koon, even the younglings she took to the Gathering. She felt her heart shatter. She wanted to through her remaining lightsaber out into the skys. She felt as if nothing in her life mattered.

Ahsoka walked the underworld of Courasant looking for a place that'd be safe…well safer to sleep. Anakin hadn't come looking for her, that was good. But she could sense his pain and sorrow on top of her own crush her. She walked into a bar she had to get Anakin off her mind some how. She stopped as she saw someone with a hood and cape. At first she thought it was Anakin, but this figure was shorter and not as broad. He signaled for her to come closer, right now she didn't care what happened to her so she went to him.

As she came closer she noticed some strands of dark colored hair and green eyes. She felt a small flash of happiness as she realized who it was. "Lux!" She exclaimed running the rest of the distance to him. He smiled as she came closer and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad to see you." He whispered.

"Me too, how'd you know I was here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well…Master Skywalker sent me." "What?!" Ahsoka said shocked. "He wanted me to tell you, that no matter what you do, he'll always care for you and no matter what decision you made you'll always be his Padawan." Lux answered. Ahsoka was brought back to tears and cried into Lux's arms.

"Ahsoka if it hurts so much why not go back?" Lux asked confused. Ahsoka sniffled, "I can't...I just can't. The Concil didn't believe me! Only Anakin did! The senate didn't believe me! Only Anakin!" "I believed you." Lux interrupted, "You're going to need a place to say I have a few vacation days until the whole thing with Barriss goes away, I could sneak you into my house on Onderon if you'd like." Ahsoka thought for a minute and realized that was the best choice for her to get away from the Jedi. She nodded. "Great!" Lux smiled. Then he did something Ahsoka didn't expect. He gently kissed her cheek, before leading her back to a landing platform where a nice looking ship was. Lux looked at her and smiled before going in to the ship. Ahsoka smiled until he was out of her sight in the ship. She looked behind her and said last thing to Anakin through the Force, _I'll miss you! _She didn't wait for an answer from him, she ran up the ramp. _  
_

Lux started the ship and soon it was in hyperspace.

"Um…Ahsoka…since you're not a Jedi anymore I guess…there's no stopping me in telling you this." Lux seemed really nervous, Ahsoka felt slightly uncomfortable, "Yeah?" She asked. "Ahsoka…I…I love you." He said before turning blood red in the face. Ahsoka was shocked but before thinking she said, "I love you too." She felt her sorrows lost slip fully away. She realized what she could do now, she had no code, nothing to get in her way. Though she'll never loose her friendship with Anakin, at least she hoped she didn't, shoe could start a whole new life.

"Ahsoka after I go back to the Senate where will you go?" Lux asked braking Ahsoka from her thoughts. "Wherever you go Lux. I'm with you." Ahsoka answered smiling.

* * *

**Aww! Lux makes everything better! He's just so…so…Luxy? Idk, he just makes me and Ahsoka feel better. Well I teared up some during this story and um…guys do you want me to make this a story or should I just keep it. Review, my viewers who I love so much! :) Miss you Ahsoka! Can't believe you're gone from Ani and the Jedi! We love you! :'( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess there's no more one shot, because I have amazing viewers and reviewers. To the three people who reviewed first: GraceForever, Bookreaderninja, and AhsokaTano141516! Y'all are awesome! And you are all insane! I got like almost 100 views in almost 2 hours maybe. What the kriff guys?! Not that I'm complaining! NEVER! I love you guys and even though this is my third story this one is special, maybe because I'm a super sad and depressed Ahsoka fan! Lol. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

After the awkward and brief conversation, Ahsoka was once again filled with thoughts of the Order. Her life felt like it was a lie! Anakin had spoken to her through the Force, but she ignored him. She wasn't ready to speak with him right now. He was only making it worse for her! How could he not see that?! Yet she was making it worse for herself. Thinking about him made it hard for herself. A single tear streamed down her cheek. Lux noticed and placed his hand on top of hers. Ahsoka weakly smiled at him. She was greatful for him, she should've known Lux would be the one to help her get through. After all he was sweet, a great friend and not to mention rich, and attractive. The trip to Onderon was longer than she remembered the last time she went.

"Ahsoka we'll be there soon." Lux said breaking her from her thoughts as if he read her mind. She just nodded. She didn't want to talk, it didn't feel right. Was she just supposed to drop everything she knew and loved from her old life? Was she just supposed to move on and start a new life? She didn't know. Lux frowned when she didn't answer. So Ahsoka decided to talk.

"It'll be nice to see Onderon again." She smiled. "It hasnt been the same since you left it. You left such an impact on it, it reminds me more of you." Lux smiled back. "Thanks." Ahsoka smiled kindly. She was forcing herself to look happy, it didn't work because Lux began to tell embarrassing stories of his past.

"Back when I lived on Onderon as I kid I was walking through the market, because I was an absolute bored and stupid twelve year-old I jumped onto a giant cart thing and pretended I was some Jedi-" "Commedy's not you're best talent is it Luxy?" Ahsoka mocked. "Nope." He laughed. His laugh…somehow it sounded _so_ close to Anakin's. A lump in her throat formed and tears formed in her eyes. _No! Not in front of Lux!_ Too late! The tears escaped and the sorrow stabbed her heart worse than anything.

After the bath of tears Ahsoka finally found the strength to push Anakin aside…forever.

Onderon was just how Ahsoka left it. Every man looked the same and so did the women. This was possibly her new home. A life with Lux, a warm feeling pushed aside all her sorrow for a moment. She smiled brightly, more like herself. Lux enjoyed seeing that, he knew she would never fully go back to herself after leaving, but he would always love her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short! Hey I have no idea where to go! Help me guys! Suggestions** **or something. But love you all like always! :) and like always I miss you Ahsoka! :"(((**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! Sooooo many suggestions! I'm speechless! I love you all! But you know that by now. I'm going to listen to CG07! Well funny how you mentioned telling it from Anakin's point of you, because I was going to do that, but like way later on in the story...but I really want to do it now! Thank you so much for all of your suggestions to everyone! Y'all are really awesome! So enjoy depressed Anakin chapter, yes I am calling it, "Depressed Anakin Chapter" and you will love it and adore it! ;)**

* * *

Anakin couldn't believe it...she was gone. _I failed her! I failed as a Jedi, I failed as a mentor! I failed as her friend and as her brother! _He thought angrily. Obi-wan had tried to help, but he didn't understand. He didn't fail as a master. He hadn't come out of him and Ahsoka once shared quarters since she left.

"Anakin?" A familiar voice said. Obi-wan was there to give him yet another lecture.

"Come in." Anakin mumbled. His former master walked in with his usual sarcasm.

"You're looking well." He said dryly.

"You think this is funny?! Ahsoka is gone and you're joking around! Do you even care?! Don't deny it! You were attached to her too!" He said furios, already. Obi-wan sighed and looked more serious, "I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you, and Anakin I miss her too."

Anakin was almost near tears when he responded, "After what happened to her on Mortis I swore I would never lose her, ever again. It's the Council's fault! How could they not believe her! Ahsoka would never harm the Jedi! She's never killed in cold-blood! How could they?!"

Obi-wan looked like he was about to snap but stayed calm. "We were looking at it logicly... We know Ahsoka would never do such a thing."

"So they just sat there and watched while my Padawan was on trail! How could they be so cold?! How could _you_ be so cold?" Anakin questioned. Obi-wan looked shocked at that, but still kept his calm tone.

"I told the Council not to. I already told you I was attached to her as well." Obi-wan said raising his voice a little.

"Then why didn't you try harder?!"

"Try _harder_?! I argued about it all I could Anakin! And you're expecting more?!" Obi-wan was yelling now.

"Yes. You never know what it's like to fail you're Padawan. But Ahsoka wasn't just my Padawan she was my best friend; my sister…" Anakin said once again near tears. He was looking back on everything now. It caught Obi-wan's attention.

"You're right, but I know what it's like to loose someone who's that close to you."

"Obi-wan, Satine doesn't count…she was your girlfriend." Anakin slightly smirked.

"No...but I lost Qui-gon…and Satine wasn't my girlfriend, I just had an attraction to her." Obi-wan kidded.

Anakin lightly laughed, "Yeah a pretty big one!…What I don't understand is that you and Ahsoka deny your feelings. You denied yours for Satine and Ahsoka denied hers for Senator Bonteri."

"You expect us to just scream, 'Hey I love someone'?"

"Of course not. It just doesn't make sense. How can such a thing like love lead to the dark side?" Anakin said confused.

"Take you're sibling love for Ahsoka for example, you were reckless and careless of what happened to others until we all knew Ahsoka was innocent. That's a way it can lead to the dark side: fear." Obi-wan explained. Anakin nodded. He understood. But he'd lost his mother and that was painful enough, and now he lost his Padawan…dead in the eyes of the Order. But in his eyes she still ment so much.

* * *

**Again sorry for the short chapter. I have soo much writers block and my attachment issue is getting stronger. Oh middle school how I hate you so. Well I hope writers block will go away soon. So you guys can get the longer chapters you deserve. So Ani gotout of his depression slightly…or did he? ;) And sorry for Anakin calling Ahsoka his sister. But to me they are kindalike brother and sister. Luv youz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay writers block should be gone by now…uh maybe? Should be? Idk. Well wherever the Force decides where this chapter will go know that…LUXSOKA COULD BECOME A REAL THING NOW! *starts dancing radomly* DO THE JAR JAR! DO THE JAR JAR! Come on my peeps! Dance with the Jar Jar!…okay being crazy aside, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

A week had passed since Ahsoka left. She was getting stronger mentally. She was smiling and laughing a lot more. Which was good. But when she was alone she cried. Lux had been a great help, he comforted her and soothed her. Even when she was at her worst he was there beside her…he always had been. In her opinion she didn't deserve Lux…but she had him.

Ahsoka was walking through a dark, dark place. Kinda like a dark forest. She walked toward an ancient and sacred monument. She got scared when it opened in front of her and showed dark visions of the future.

Padmè dying. Anakin killing younglings, their crys of fear cut off as a saber went through their chests or heads. Obi-wan fighting Anakin to the death it seemed. Clones killing Jedi. The entire Jedi order dying, going extinct. One by one, Master Secura, Luminara, Plo Koon, even Mace Windu ended up dead. That's when she woke up, screaming.

The dream was terrifying. She cried in fear and was sweating. _Please just let it be a_ _dream_!

"Ahsoka!" Lux came running into the guest room. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He asked frantically.

"It was a nightmare! The Order going extinct! Lux they were gone! Younglings…were-" She stopped and buried herself into Lux's chest. "It was horrible! Anakin was killing them! Fighting his own Master! He was gone!He was a sith! I was so terrified!" She sobbed.

"It's going to be alright. It was just a nightmare." Lux comforted holding her tightly.

"But it felt so real, Lux."

"I know." He said, not actually knowing how it felt.

As the night passed on Ahsoka fell asleep again, pressed up warmly against Lux's chest. She was in a position where Lux couldn't sleep. So he stayed up most of the night, and he didn't want to wake her; he lifted her gently and placed her under the blankets, he could've just left her under there, but he got in with her, just to make her feel safe. She seemed to like it as she snuggled closer.

Ahsoka woke up feeling warmer than she did when she went to sleep. She opened her tired and stinging eyesand glanced up, Lux was breathing soflty on her head. She backed away some to get her barrings. Lux woke at the change of warmth.

"Um...Good morning, sunshine?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh Force, I broke down last night didn't I?" Ahsoka sighed.

"More than usual. You had this nightmare that scared the living Force out of you." Lux kidded.

"It was horrible! I…really don't want to talk about it…I just want to be alone, Lux." Ahsoka sighed covering herself into a ball of covers. Lux nodded and left.

Ahsoka meditated on her dream. In all of the confusion she missed the sound of baby cries. Padmè's babies. If her vision was real those babies were new hope. _Let's hope it was just a nightmare!_

She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen where Lux was cooking.

"Ah, you're out of your cave." Lux teased.

"Ha, ha." Ahsoka laughed sarcastically. Then she noticed she probably needed dome new clothes. "Luxy I need new clothes." She yawned.

"And so it begins." Lux laughed.

* * *

**Again short chapter. Oy, I need longer chapters. Well writing the next chapter will be hard for me because I hate shopping for clothes unless it's HerUniverse! ;) so…nightmare of Revenge of The Sith, too much? Too soon? You tell me! Love you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow writers and non-writers...Welcome to another chapter of I'm with You. And if you go to my profile, you'll see I've set up a poll of if I should make this a series. Up to y'all. So where did we leave off…oh yes! The beautiful torture known as shopping! Hey if I were Ahsoka I would get rid of anything that reminded me of the Order…including my clothes…just so we're clear, I HATE shopping! Except movie shopping, HerUniverse shopping, and video game shopping! AND THRIFT SHOPPING! Bahahaha! Jk! Sorry had to say that!**

* * *

Ahsoka walked into a clothes store and bought some simple clothes. Some jeans, some sorts, a few tank tops, and shirts etc. She was was on her way to Lux's mansion, when someone called her name.

"Ahsoka?!"

She turned to see Saw running towards her.

"Saw!" She exclaimed happily.

He embraced her in a warm hug. "It's great to see you! How's life in the Order? What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka slightly cringed at the name of the Order, but she smiled and said, "Well…I left the Order… my best friend might be slightly insane and full of the dark side and she betrayed me, framing me for crimes I didn't do. I was exiled out of the Order, proven innocent, invited back in, made the hardest decision of my life as I left…my Master is depressed…Lux finds me, tells me he loves me and BAM! I live here now!"

Saw looked astonished, "Oh I'm so sorry…so you and Lux are in a relationship now…" he laughed teasingly, "Lucky him."

"More as lucky me…Lux has helped me a lot ever since I left…it's hard to let go of everyone…especially Anakin."

"I know how it feels to try and let someone go who's not only your leader and teacher….but your best friend…"

"You mean Steela." Ahsoka slightly clenched her fists. She still had jealousy towards the rebel leader.

"Yeah…but someone comes along to help you get through it…like my fiancée, Alaria."

"Fiancèe?! How long have been gone?!" Ahsoka joked, "Congratulations, Saw."

"Thanks…and congrats on you and Lux. Before you know it you might be known as Mrs. Bonteri." Saw winked.

Ahsoka lekku darkened, she wasn't ready to settle down just yet, she didn't want to leave Lux! Never! She loved him very much, but she wasn't quite ready to settle down and start a family just yet. Though the thought did make her eyes soften and made her smile. Her own babies. Cute little things. With Lux's way with words and Ahsoka's wit and spirit. She shook the thought off. She was seventeen for Force's sake!

"Well, I gotta go…Bye _Mrs_. Bonteri!" Saw teased before leaving.

On the way home…again, Ahsoka thought about what Saw said about being Mrs. Bonteri. Though he was kidding, it was probably going to happen, it was just a matter of time.

She walked into the living room and put the shopping bags on the floor and sat on the couch.

"Hey, 'Soka!" Lux said sitting beside her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Luxie." She smiled.

"So, anything interesting happen besides your quote on quote, 'naturel enemy' known as something other women love, known as shopping." Lux said making the sentence complicated.

"I met, Saw. He's getting married." Ahsoka shrugged.

"I know. To Alari, a childhood friend of Steela's." Lux replied, he notice Ahsoka tense up, "'Soka I promise, I have no feelings left for Steela. I love you, and you alone." He told her, looking her dead in the eye.

Ahsoka simply smiled and kissed his nose, "I know."

* * *

**I gave you something short and fluffy! Haha! Saw's back! And he's getting married to an OC of mine! Surprise! More on her later! So the 'I love you, I know' advanced/more romantic version! Too much? Please review! Love you! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Hear we go! Who's ready for some…crazy stuff? Romance? Angst? Oy! Why can't I figure out where a story's destination is- _Wait! _I got an idea! Okay so Ahsoka and Lux meet up with- wait I can't tell you! So should this story become a series? There's a poll in profile for you to decide…or is it? ;) So in this chapter we get to see it through Padme's eyes in a part**

* * *

A few days passed since the encounter with Saw, and Ahsoka was growing closer to Lux than anyone. Admitting love is one thing, falling in and showing love is another...and a lot more fun! Ahsoka was testing with things the Council would have forbidden such as flirting and being actually kind of...loveable! To a normal teenager that's actually normal to her it was fresh, exciting, and new! Like a thirteen year old playing around in the experience. Again she was getting happier, but once the thought of Anakin's face crossed her mind she broke down.

At least she had begun to slightly talk to him in the Force, sometimes she didn't cry and _he_ did!...Awkward...she sometimes wondered who was the real teenage girl between the two of them. It was great to here his voice, but it was just him lecturing her about leaving and begging her to come back. When he wasn't they talked about their good and bad memories together.

Ahsoka also dreamed about the memories. A memory from Genosis, she was younger, fourteen, a time when Barris was still a friend. Anakin and Ahsoka had contests to see who could kill the most droids in a battle. Memories like that, the crazy and funny old ones, were the best! Before everything in her life got complicated and confusing. She thought she liked it better that way, confusing and complicated, it made things more interesting, not always seeing things in black and white. It was somehow easier...easier to hide everything...

* * *

**Padme's part**

Padme walked to her door as she heard someone knock. She wasn't surprised when Anakin was behind it. What did surprise were the bags under his eyes and his red eyes filled with tears.

"Ani what's wrong?" She asked as he came in.

"Padme...Ahsoka's gone...she left..." He said pain and sorrow clogging up his voice and eyes. He sat one the couch and covered his face.

It shocked Padme, "She's...gone? No...this can't end like this...all of us have been through too much together! It just can't end..." She sat next to Anakin and two tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I remember when she first came to me. So eager, full of enthusiasm, just about always had a smile. I can't believe I didn't want her as my Padawan." Anakin said. Padme could tell he was slightly crying, which meant Ahsoka really meant a lot to him, but she was alive! Not dead, why would he be that upset...then she realized her husband would never get another training session, or battle with Ahsoka, he'll hardly see her face, hear her voice! That also hurt Padme, but she had to let go.

"Ani, Ahsoka would want you to let her go. Isn't that what Jedi are supposed to do when someone they love leaves?"

"I can't...Letting her go would be giving up on her and abandoning her more than I have...it's my fault" Anakin cried in guilt.

"It's not your fault! It was her choice." Padme soothed.

"I should've protected her, paid more attention! There had to be some way to avoid this!"

"Sometimes it's just fate...but Anakin there's no way we could ever fully lose Ahsoka, she means too much to all of us." Padme soothed. Anakin looked at her and sadly smiled, he kissed her then left.

* * *

**(A/N Okay back, to normal writing as in how I've been writing.)**

Ahsoka and Lux were leaving a restaurant in the late afternoon, when another person of the Gerrara family called.

"Hey, Lux!" A pretty young woman with long black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes started walking towards them.

"Alaria! Hey, haven't seen you in awhile." Lux smiled.

"You either," She said, she smiled teasingly when she saw Ahsoka, "This your girlfriend?"

Ahsoka and Lux's eyes widened,they hadn't really thought about it, but they were together, "Well…um, yeah she is. This is Ahsoka." Lux introduced.

"The Ahsoka? The Runaway Jedi?" Alaria asked as if Ahsoka was some big war hero.

"Um…yeah…wait how do you me?" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"You're all over the Galatic News!" Alaria exclaimed.

"I've been living on Onderon for almost two weeks, how come no one has said anything? And how come Saw didn't know?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know why the people haven't said anything, but I doubt Saw knows what the Galactic News is!"

Ahsoka laughed, "So Saw doesn't listen to the News?"

"What male does?!" Alaria joked

"Uh...excuse me?" Lux intrupted.

"Sorry, Luxie. But you don't count, you're a politician!" Ahsoka lovingly teased. Lux gave her a fake pouty look. "Oh you know I love you!" Ahsoka hugged him.

"I know, I just love hearing you say it." Lux smiled.

"Well I gotta get home to my fiancé." Alaria said, before leaving.

They way home was quiet. Too quiet. Ahsoka was thinking about just how popular her story of her leaving was.

"What you think of Alaria?" Lux said breaking the silence.

"She's nice…she kinda reminds me of Steela."

"Really?! Steela was more rash I think." Lux said.

"I guess." Ahsoka shrugged.

When the two got home, they went to bed.

"Ahsoka, I love you." Lux said before going to asleep.

"I love you, too," Ahsoka smiled before drifting off into her own dream.

She was in a cave that seem to have crystals out of the floors it looked a lot like…Mortis?!

Like the dream she had before on Mortis her adult self was standing in front of her.

"Are you happy now?! I made the hardest decision of my life. You know how many people of hurt?!" Ahsoka challenged her adult self.

"Yes and no. You still communicate with him, to be free of him you must cut off all communications with your master." The adult Togruta sternly.

"No! I can't just leave him! He stood by me through everything! I don't want to hurt him more than I have!"

"Fine. Die if you want. Abandon your future children." Adult Ahsoka sassed like teenage Ahsoka would.

"I'll stop if I can. For my quote on quote, 'childrens' sake,' not mine and not yours.

"Fine then. As long as you stay alive…" The adult stopped and saw the pain in her teenage self eye's, "Look it'll hurt at first. But you'll be fine. You have Jedi strength. You'll pull through. Trust me! I'm you!" She encouraged.

"Thank you…" Ahsoka nodded. She then smiled with excitement, "How many children?!"

"What?!"

"You said I have children in the future! How many?!"

"I can't spoil the future for you! That'll mix up everything!" Adult Ahsoka laughed.

"Fine." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Then another dream came to her…or a vision or something.

Anakin was sitting in his and hers once shared quarters. He held Ahsoka's Padawan braid in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. I failed you." He painfully blamed himself. It tore Ahsoka apart.

"Anakin…" She called but she knew he couldn't hear. _Why does he blame himself?! _Ahsoka thought confused and frustrated. She chose to leave! It was her choice!

Wheather or not he blamed himself, for everything. Must be a Master or Anakin thing…probably both…

* * *

**I loved this chapter! I might have to change the Genere of the story because of this chapter. Because I am really happy nowadays! Idk why! Clone Wars is assumed to be canceled. So why am I so happy?! Idk maybe my friends just make me feel that way! Love to all my viewers and reviewers! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing…and I teased you about the future! Haha! :P :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chapter 7! This chiz is all romance! (No, not any 'adult' romance! I'm still technicly a child...! But not for long, but still don't get your hopes up) So you heard about my poll, and my attachment issues, blah, blah, blah! Quote of the day! "Hiding the truth is easy; admitting it is hard," Cheesy quote! But true! Anyway! Enjoy romance chapter!**

* * *

Ahsoka woke, but stayed under the warm covers and the comfort of Lux's body. His breathing was soft and even, his heartbeat the same. Force did she love him! He almost made the Order not matter. Now he didn't make Anakin almost not matter. Anakin was too close to her. She pushed him away, she had a promise to keep to herself. It'd be hard of course, any sacrifice is, but to let go of someone who had always stuck by you no matter what the matter may be, is hard...no it was just about impossible. _Force why did this happen to me?! _She asked. It had been a month since she left and it still hurt.

As the day went on Ahsoka was clouded with mixed confused feelings. The dream of her future self she had awhile ago, gave her many things to look forward to, but also many things to wonder about. Like her first ever Mortis dream. "_Be warned! You may never see yor future if you remain his student!"_ Why would her being Anakin's apprentice interfere with her fate? Also her future self said that seeds of the Dark side were inside of her…planted by Anakin did she mean…?

"Hey, Ahsoka can I ask you something?" Lux's voice broke her thoughts. And Ahsoka was brought back to her surroundings. She was in the big living room laying on the couch.

"Sure!" She smiled.

"Okay. I know we've gone together before, but I've never really asked you." Lux chuckled nervously.

Ahsoka raised an eye mark she knew where this was going.

"See there's this celebration celebrating Onderon being free from the Separatists and I was wondering if you would like to go, and I was thinking maybe after that I could take you to this really nice place, and…I need to ask you something there…something really important..."

Ahsoka's lekku darkned. Yes her and Lux have been on dates before, but if he had to ask her something important, that was a reason to blush! She nodded nervously.

Lux looked slightly calm on the outside, but Ahsoka could sense his nervousness as well. She could've just sensed into his mind and see what he wanted to ask, but she didn't.

Ahsoka called Alaria, they had easily become friends. Of course they had to start with the most important part: the dress.

Ahsoka felt like she was being humiliated! _Force, I forgot how much I hate shopping! _

"So Lux said he needed to ask you something important?" Alaria recalled as Ahsoka tried on a dress.

"Yeah." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh boy," Alaria breathed.

"What?!" Ahsoka asked growing nervous.

"He's gonna ask it." Alaria nodded.

"You don't mean?!"

"Ahsoka, I mean," Alaria said, "He's gonna time it perfect, get down on one knee and ask it."

Ahsoka felt sick to her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said holding a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is, but not after I just got over the Order. I do want it to happen, just not now." Ahsoka sighed.

"Ya done?" Alaria asked after awhile.

"Yeah." Ahsoka came out in a beautiful sunset orange floor length free-flowing dress trimmed with a darker orange.

"My Force!" Alaria gasped wide-eyed.

"What? Does it look bad?"

"Bad?! Are you kidding?! You look flat out beautiful! Oh yeah, he's gonna ask it!"

"Not helping." Ahsoka bitterly retorted.

"Hey, what I say is true!" Alaria threw her hands in the air.

They bought the dress and then got ready.

* * *

Lux paced in his room nervously. Was Ahsoka ready for such a commitment? At that moment King Dendup called.

"Senator Bonteri," the elderly king greeted.

"Your Excellency." Lux nodded.

"Have you asked her yet? I need her answer." the king asked.

"No, I haven't. Are you sure she should be such a big part of Onderon? With all due respect, Sire, she just got over the Jedi."

"I believe she is ready. To be a part the Royal Council is an important job, and one I believe she can do."

"Yes, My Lord." Lux nodded.

* * *

**Ha. Ha. Ha. I fooled you and gave you a short chapter! Lol I love this job! Being a writer ticking people off with this crappy chapter. Oh good times! Alright, soo I need to change the genre of this story don't I? Lol anyway, review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Well reviews dropped. Must be because school's over and everyone's celebrating and poo-doo like that. Well more writers block is upon me. Oh this chapter is gonna be pretty bad. Anyway enjoy! Or not, the choice is yours.**

* * *

Ahsoka was still waiting. What if Alaria was right? Was Lux really going to propose soon? She felt sick, but kind of excited...was that normal? So much has happened that she didn't know what was normal anymore! Well, if it was normal or not it made her kind of excited and scared at the same time. It sent a feel good shiver up her spine. It took him long enough, but he finally arrived. He looked, well, better looking than usual.

"Hey, 'Soka." He smiled.

"Hey, Lux." She darkened in lekku color.

"Shall we?" Lux held out his arm.

Ahsoka laughed, "Yes, we shall." She took his arm and he led her to a beautiful carriage.

Ahsoka's eyes were wide with awe. _So this is what it's like to be rich! _She thought. _I wonder what Anakin would say if he knew what was happening tonight._ She smiled bitter sweetly at the thought of him. It was hard not talking to him, but she was managing. She put him aside and focused on here and now. She noticed how beautiful the Onderon celebration was. People were dancing watching performers. Some even cheered louder when they saw Ahsoka. _  
_

"They know who I am?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course." Lux nodded. "Wave." He whispered to her.

"Huh?"

"Wave, to the people." Lux said.

"Oh," Ahsoka smiled and waved.

The couple finally arrived to their destination. The restaurant was super fancy and two stories.

Lux walked up to the waiter. "Bonteri, party of two." He said.

The waiter nodded, "This way." He said. He led the two out to the balcony. With a perfect view of the palace and the parade.

"Onderon is so beautiful." Ahsoka sighed. "You're home is so beautiful, Lux."

"It's your home too now." He smiled taking her hand.

"It feels like home." Ahsoka sighed happily.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Ahsoka acted like she didn't know.

"Well...um...I don't really know how to ask you this, but I'm just gonna do it. Ahsoka...the king needs a new member for the royal council and he wants you to be that member. Are you interested?"

Ahsoka was shocked, "Wha-what?!" She exclaimed.

"I wasn't sure about it either, since everything that happened. But he insisted on me asking."

"Why didn't the king just ask me?"

"Because he's trying to pass a law and needs to focus on that." Lux explained.

Ahsoka just shook her feeling of hurt off, "Tell the king...that I except."

"R-really?! Great 'Soka! This is great!" Lux smiled.

"So the king wants me to be on the royal council? Why?"

"He needs someone on the council to watch over and train the army."

"I guess I'm back in the war." Ahsoka smirked.

"No the army is for emergency purposes only. They're mostly used for body guards and such...Oh Ahsoka look!"

Ahsoka looked behind her just in time to see the sun go down and fireworks start shooting. "Oh wow." She got up from the table and walked to the edge of the balcony. The wind blew her dress beautifully. Lux gazed at her in awe. She didn't know it, but Ahsoka was so beautiful. _Force I love her! _Lux thought. _I almost regret not purposing to her tonight, but that's for another time. _

"Lux this place is beautiful. I can't believe its my home now." Ahsoka smiled at him looking over her shoulder.

Lux joined her, "Its our home." He held her close.

"Lux," Ahsoka looked up at him.

"Yes?" He gave her a half smile.

Ahsoka loved it when he did that, "I love you." She put her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed her head. Then their eyes met, their faces got closer and loser till the space between their lips was gone. The fireworks seemed to make the scene more beautiful. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before they finally split.

Ahsoka smiled, "That's the first time we've done that since we've been together."

Lux smirked, "I know. Watch me do it again"

Ahsoka laughed before Lux gently kissed her.

The night was just beautiful after that. Full of beauty, love and laughs.

The next morning Ahsoka woke next to Lux under the covers. _Hey, Anakin? _She called to Anakin in the Force.

_Ahsoka it's early! Can't this wait till train- I forgot sorry. _

_It's okay. Anakin I need to tell you something._

_Oh my Force you're pregnant! _

_What?! No! But I am living with Lux._

_Bonteri?!_

_No, Lux Sawert! Yes Lux Bonteri!_

_Are you sure you're not pregnant? You certainly act like it. _

_Hush! I'm in my pajamas! _

_Wait you're sleeping with him?!_

_He's my boyfriend! Soon to be my fiance!_

_I'm sorry, what?_

_Master- I mean Anakin. I'm not your responsibility anymore. _

_You're seventeen. Getting married is out of the question._

_It's not your decision. Its mine!_

_Snips, I just want to make sure you're all right. And how can you be with Bonteri._

_Hmm...I don't know. Maybe I love him!_

_I owe Obi-Wan five credits._

_What you bet to see who I was staying with?!_

_No comment._

_Whatever. I gotta get dressed and go to work._

_You got a job?_

_Yeah, I'm on the royal council._

_My little Padawan off to pass laws and ruin peoples lives. I need a tissue._

_Anakin. _Ahsoka rolled her eyes_. _

_Alright I'll let you go. Bye Snips._

_Bye. _"Well, Ahsoka. Time to start your life again." She said to herself. Lux was still asleep. Ahsoka smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon." She whispered.

He just let out a half awake moan of agreement.

Ahsoka smiled and left.

* * *

**Well, hi! Guess whose birthday is in 2 days?! Here's a hint: ME! Anyway, I rushed this chapter, cause it needed to get done. Well Lux and Ahsoka kissed for the first time since they've been together. And I just threw the whole Anakin thing in there. Please review I made this chapter at 12:59 a.m. oh wait! Now 1:00 a.m. bye love you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**'I will stand by you! I will help you through! When you've-' OH! Hi you're here. Umm...how much of that did you hear? Uh...anyway let's start! Let's see when we left off Ahsoka was starting her life again! 'When will her life begin?!' NOW! It begins flipping now! Otay let's do this! ^^**

* * *

Ahsoka arrived at the palace quickly. She took a deep breath and walked through the building. The other members of the council looked at her shocked for a second.

"There she is!" A human male a little older than her said. "You must be Ahsoka. I'm Rolek."

Rolek had brown hair and a small brown beard. He reminded her of Obi-Wan. Sending another pang of sorrow in her heart, she quickly shook it off.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka, nice to meet you."

"You too, Miss Ahsoka." He said shaking her hand. "You're senator Bonteri's...wife?"

Ahsoka's lekku colored darkened and she laughed a little, "No."

"Forgive me, you must be his girlfriend then." Rolek said.

"Yes, sir, indeed I am." It felt weird admitting it being taught not to get into such things all her life.

"If you don't mind, Rolek, we should continue the meeting." An older female said.

"Of course Asren." Rolek nodded, leading Ahsoka to her chair around the round table.

"Now let us begin."

The meeting was about Ahsoka's job and what she'll be doing. That's how the day went. Ahsoka quickly became friends with Rolek, he was much like Obi-Wan making it easy to talk to him.

Ahsoka came home before Lux did and said to her self, "I win!" As if her and Lux were racing to get home first. She decided to meditate for awhile. Just because she left the order doesn't she can't meditate. She was soon surrounded by beautiful memories that often came to her when she tried to meditate.

"Focus Ahsoka!" She said to herself. But the memories kept coming especially of Obi-Wan. He was such a good teacher. Fair, but strict when needed, patient and when he wasn't teaching he was understanding and funny. _Stop! _She demanded herself. After a few more bitter-sweet memories she was able to control herself again. She meditated again until she was disturbed again.

"Hey 'Soka." Lux said coming in.

"Hey, Lux." Ahsoka smiled getting up from her spot, and hugging him.

"How was your first day?" Lux asked.

"Good. I met someone who reminded me of Obi-Wan." She said.

"Rolek?" Lux guessed.

"Yeah."

"I thought you'd like him...You still miss the Order don't you?"

"I was raised there, Lux. I lived there for as long as I can remember. I fell in love with you in that Order. I had a brother, a father, a teacher. They were my family. Until they turned on me."

Lux hugged her tight, "It'll be alright, dear."

"I know." She smiled.

Lux smiled, "You seem to know everything these days."

"Of course I do. You can ask Anakin, I knew everything then too!" She kidded.

Lux laughed, "You still got your sense of humor."

"That never goes away. Humor lightens up the galaxy when its at its worst times and at its best times."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Obi-Wan taught me a thing or two."

"Is that why you're not all Anakin?"

"One of the reasons." She laughed.

"Other reasons?"

"I'm not as dark. Anakin has some dark side in him, but he's still good. Everyone's got a little dark side in them, except Yoda of course."

"You know a lot for a Padawan."

"Lux, a youngling knows that." Ahsoka retorted sweetly.

"I knew that!"Lux said embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever." Ahsoka sassed pushing him in a flirty way.

"Oh you wanna play that game." He picked up a couch pillow.

Ahsoka picked up one too.

"So, it's come to this," he said faking a threatening.

"It has." Ahsoka nodded with the same mischievous look.

"Then let us begin!" Lux declared.

Ahsoka hit Lux with her pillow first. Then he hit her and their pillow fight began.

After about five minutes of fighting Lux finally said, "Okay, I surrender."

"Don't messed with a trained fighter!" Ahsoka teased. She tackled him to the couch.

Lux laughed, "I said you won!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to do that."

"Why?"

"Cause its fun." Ahsoka laughed.

"This is surprisingly comfortable."

"Whoa now!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

"Good." Ahsoka said getting off of him.

Lux got up and kissed her head, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I let you win."

Ahsoka pouted, "How dare you sir?!"

"I'm kidding I could never beat you." he said.

"I know."

"Fantastic we all agree. Now what?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting kinda hungry."

"So am I. I'll cook dinner."

"Yes, I'll let you cook me dinner because I don't know how to cook anyway."

"Of course you don't know how to cook!" Lux kidded.

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka laughed.

"Just you. You can lead an army, but they can't teach you to cook."

"No one knows how to cook at the temple." Ahsoka laughed.

"Alright, I'll go cook." Lux said kissing her forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Turns out Lux can cook really well! Ahsoka loved the food, it was delicious.

"Lux this is so good." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

After dinner Lux did some paper work and Ahsoka meditated, peacefully this time.

The night ended the same way, they got into bed and said their goodnight's.

"Love you, 'Soka."

"Love you too." Ahsoka yawned. She soon fell asleep and was in a dream.

"Hello, child." Her future self appeared.

"What warning this time?" She sighed.

"What? Can't I visit my past self?"

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm you. No need to."

"Wow, I'm even more snippy in the future."

"You're also a lot more wise."

"So, what's new?"

"Well, just gonna tell you Lux is gonna..." She never finished because Ahsoka woke up.

_Kriff! _She thought bitterly. She yawned, washed her face and got dressed and went to work. _So this is what it's like to actually work._

* * *

**HIIIIII! Well this was a perky happy go chapter, huh? *does backflip* Well my beautiful viewer there is a reason! I could tell you the story, but I'll just say: Have you ever thought you were over your crush and then they say something so sweet to you and pulls you back in? No? Yes? Maybe? Anyway that's what happened to me! That's why this chapter is all happy, and goofy and funny...and kinda pointless! Haha. I love you all! *hugs you all* You make this story go, and I want you to know how much I appreciate that! Thanks so much! Please review! Love you! :) **


End file.
